Degrassi: The Other Generation (season 7)
The seventh season of Degrassi: The Other Generation premiered on September 2022 and concluded on June 2023 on ETV. Characters Note: The Grade 9 cast were only credited as regulars for their focused episodes. For the episodes to feel more "exclusive", promotional information about characters were not revealed beforehand meaning the full names of characters were never revealed (though some were in respective episodes). Additionally, "Season 7: The Freshmen" was promoted to have an ensemble of 11 cast members, officially being the only to have none from previous seasons. The senior cast appeared in some episodes either in the background or with a minor role as they had been focused on with the old format in the second part of the season. Notably, Ben Moreno left the show following the events in the Season 6 finale. He was replaced by Lois Marsh as a series regular Principal. The producers stated, "New viewers will not get the backstory to previous characters which could make them switch channels. That is why we decided that this half season would feature, literally, no characters from the last season in the Main Cast. It's a fresh start for the show, the characters and such." Despite the producers' statement, the decision to remove Ben Moreno from the cast was highly criticized saying that he became "the face" of the show and that "it wouldn't be the same without him". Following two years of controversy, ETV announced that he would return due to the high demand from the fans and viewers. To date, Season 7 (alongside S8) is the only season to contain a cast with Freshmen and Seniors. Grade 12 * Anne Lewis * Bonnie Philips * Pat Clark * Nicki Henderson * Ali Stauffer * Dana Carlson * Noul Houston * Leona Bates Recurring/Guest * Greg Benson * Mads Pearson Grade 9 * Allie Carrillo * Jerry Swain * Althea * Hayden D. * Malcolm * Eddy * Paola Henson * Felicia B. * Bella * Marcel Adults and staff * Lois Marsh (principal) * Ben Moreno (ex-principal; recurring role) Episodes Plots: Minis With the previous season originally serving as the last with the Minis, ETV decided to order 1 Mini as a way to welcome the new ensemble cast to the show. The Mini premiered to an audience of 4.88 million viewers, a new high resulting in the order of 5 episodes to dismiss the lasts of the Original Cast. Development ETV announced on August 2017 that the upcoming class would have episodes titled by their characters focused in the episode, as a new potential Degrassi format. For fulfillment of the original Degrassi cast, their episodes stayed with the old format but aired in the second half of the year. Although episodes with the grade 12 cast aired as the second half part, they still interacted occasionally in the episodes with new cast. This season also included the fourth installation to the "How I Met Your Father" hour-long episodes, which started airing in Season 5 and continued in the sixth. The episodes started in the fifth season with the original 2021 class having storylines involved within the story; although most had no longer been in the storyline, a few returned to guest star for the special episode. It was confirmed by ETV after the airing of the episode that it would return for a Fourth Part in Season 8. The producers also stated that it would be "apart of a string of emotional, arc-developing, closing-chapter finales". After the conclusion of Season 8 of the series, which saw the last of the classic characters leave the series, ETV announced that the long-awaited second Degrassi movie would finally come to play. Serving as the finale of I Met Your Father, the movie was revealed to be titled Degrassi: How I Met Your Father Movie, also known as How I Met Your Father – Part Five. It was also revealed that it would, just like the first film, would be two hours long and feature the long-awaited return of the 2021 class with the reprisals of the 2022 class. The Degrassi producers later stated that it would serve as the de facto series finale for the classic generation and would air July 2025 as part of the ninth season. Trailers and sneak peaks were uploaded on YouTube prior to the airing to tease the film, with an additional couple of Minis taking place within the film, but aired prior. DVD release